United German States
When Germany lost WW2, ex-German Colonel Bergof VanHeinz fled Berlin with his family and 2 other men (Dr. Karl Schneider and Sgt. Fredrick Barth; both of the SS). They used fake passports to get into Switzerland. In 1948, they formed a small group with other former German soldiers called the "Clock Maker's Union". The "CMU" convinced hundreds of Swiss clock makers to give them funds by convincing them that they where associated with the government. When suspicions arouse about the CMU, the Swiss sent 2 police detectives to investigate them. Col. VanHeinz had been using the funds to purchase assault rifles, land mines, and hand grenades. He had assembled an army of over 200 rifles and over 240 men deep in the Swiss hills. On July 17th, 1949 Col. VanHeinz had the detectives killed, and toke over the 3 local villages of Breburg, Schepraz, and Vanwang in 5 hours. The Swiss Army assembled but the President decided it wasn't worth the blood shed and allowed the area to secede from Switzerland. The next day Col. VanHeinz proclaimed himself the Fuhrer of New Germany, Sgt. Barth the Field Marshal of the New Order Heer, and Dr. Schneider the Minister of Medicine. On August 6th, 1956, the New Order Heer invaded southern East Germany and linked up with a group of 1200 rebels (Operation Befreiung). Together they surrounded Berlin in only 4 weeks and demanded all soviets leave their arms behind and march due west out of Germany. The Soviets refused and try to fight it out but the East German Army turned on them and the 3 armies killed over 3,000 Soviets. Only 43 Russian soldiers escaped the massacre. By January 3rd, 1957, East Germany and New Germany had combined to from the United German States. Early Relations and Policies In February of 1957, with the Korean war raging in southeast Asia and the increasingly powerful New Order Heer chasing the Russians home with their tails between their legs, the US Military withdrew from West Germany. Although nothing was stopping them from joining the UGS, West Germany remained sovereign. On the 10th of February, 1957, Col. Van Heinz moved his family back to Berlin and occupied his old office where he ruled his Germany. He had Hitler's old desk moved into his office, and bought a brand new Mercedes-Benz. The Colonel was living high on the hog and no one dared stand up to him. New Weapons Col. VanHeinz and his army had captured thousands of AK47's in the invasion, which he began producing at his plant in Munich. He outfitted his New Order Heer with AK47's, camouflage uniforms, jet fighters, and computer controlled missiles. Revolution of 1959 When UGS entered the 1960's, Field Marshal Barth was the new leader. Barth established that he would do everything VanHeinz failed to do, including leave his office to an elected President. Space Brigade Barth established the space brigade in 1960. It was designed to pick up where German scientists left off in 1945. The main goal of the SB was to put a satellite into orbit by 1970. April 17th, 1964, after only four years of work, Barth put over $50,000 of his own money into a project called Sprechen. The Sperchen Satellite was launched 2 months later. It was the first satellite in outer space, and Sperchen sucessfully orbited earth for 3 years. Sperchen gave UGS the ability to use crude cell phones called Z1580's in 1965. Effects of Barth's Leadership Ever since the Articles of Freedom were put into place, society has changed drastically. UGS evolved into a nation of law abiding, peaceful people. Despite UGS's habit of avoiding conflict, over 80% of adult males in the country are members of the armed forces. The New Order Heer evolved into a more organized and professional force, rather than just a mob of uniformed soldiers. The NOH was very sucessful in the Moscow Sting Op, but suffered a crippling loss after the failed invasion of Canada. Category:Sergeant Fredrick Barth Category:The Revolution of 1959 Category:The Articles of Freedom Category:Colonel Bergof VanHeniz Category:Nations Category:Barthmark Category:Corporal Hans Bach Category:Z1580 Category:Operation Befreiung Category:Foreign Relations (UGS and Russia) Category:The Moscow Sting Operation of 1988 Category:Operation Schneemann